our problems aren't over
by chrizcooz
Summary: Tori and Jade thought there problems were all over and done. but when a new girl at Hollywood Arts set her sights for Tori and the return of Jade's mother cause the two more problem then beck, will the two break up. or can jade's sister be able to help them out. Sequel to "love you forever."
1. one more problem

**A/n: ok here it is the sequel to "love you forever". To recap what happen lasted… fuck it just read "love you forever" instead. This starts exactly where I left off.**

**Tori's point of view**

"Jade who is this?" I asked jade trying to figure out who this little girl hug jade leg is. She sure looks like jade i'll give her that. Her skin was almost as plain as jade. She has the same eye color as her. She looks to be 5, maybe 6. "Tori this is my little sister, Emma." Jade finally says answering me. "Jade you have a sister?" she only nods to my question.

She bends down to face to face her sister. "Sis where is mom?" "She outside talking with dad talking about moving in." jade face expression changes for one that I can't place to angry. "Isn't this great jade, we get to live together again!" her sister is overcome with joy. Anyone can see that. Jade gets a smile on her face and hugs her little sister.

Emma comes over to me and hugs me. "Hey my name is Emma. What your name?" "My name is tori, nice to meet you." Jade sister simile and I telling you it exactly like jade's simile. "How do you my sister." I look up at jade, not knowing if telling her sister that I'm her sister girlfriend. Jade looks for a moment and then nods yes. "I'm your sister girlfriend."

Emma looks stunned for moment then runs to her sister. "Well I still love you. It does matter to me if you like boys or girl." I look at jade and her face seems calm to me. "Hey how would like to go into my room?" her sister runs up the stairs before answering jade. "Tori go upstairs and make sure she doesn't come down ok." "Jade why?"

"Listen for a sec ok. I told you that my mother ever cared about me and that true. We also fight ever second of every day. I love my little sister though and I don't what her to hear mother and me fighting. Can u promise me that you'll try to keep Emma upstairs?" "Jade I promise"

She pulls me into a kiss, and then walks outside. I walk up the stairs and into jade room to see her sister jumping up and down on the bed. "Where's jade, I thought that she was coming up with you?" "She is talking to your mom." She nods and counties to jump on the bed. "How did you meet my sister?" "I go to school with her."

She stops jumping on the bed and walks right in front of me. "Do you plan on hurting my sister?" "What? Of course not, I love jade and wouldn't dream of hurting her." Wow this girl protective just like her sister. It like there two of the same person; then again they are sisters so. "Why did jade break up with beck?"

I didn't know what to say. Jade broke up with beck because of me. She cheated on him with me and then when I came time for her to choose, she chose me over him. But I could tell jade sister that; she might not respect her after that. "Well I'm waiting for an answer." She was getting impatience and I still don't have an answer. "beck moved back to Canada." I finally said, not wanting to tell her the truth.

It not my place to tell her anyway, it's jade's place to tell her little sister what happened. Just then my phone ring and Emma starts to dance to the music. I checked the caller id to see that it was cat who was calling. "Hey cat." "Hey tori, how's it going? How are you feeling after everything that happen?" I hear jade's little sister running over and tug at my pants. "Is that cat? Because if it's I want to talk to her. Did you know that cat my best friend in the whole world?"

She can talk an ear off just like cat. It figure that cat would be her best friend, because cat jade best friends so yea that would be the reason. "Cat how would you like to talk to jade's little sister?" "Yes!" wow cat thanks for blowing my ear drum. I hand the phone to Emma and the two instantly begin talk. Don't I get a thank you for hand the phone over to you?

"You ungrateful little bicth! I'm your mother don't speak to me that way." I hear an unfamiliar female voice yelling downstairs. That must be jade's mom; wow to think your own mother would call you that. Luckily Emma didn't hear a word of what jade's mom just said. I should go down there and see what going on. But then again I promised jade I would keep her sister upstairs. "Tori I'm thirsty, can you please get me some water." I turn to face Emma who's still talking to cat on the phone.

I nod and down the stairs and in to the kitchen. "Where in the world did you think that you earned the title "mom"!?" I hear jade yelling this time. I walk into the living and I see a woman who looks like jade. Same eyes, a bit darker skin color then jade's and she were taller than her. "And who's this ugly piece of shit?!" hey jade's happens to think I'm beautiful "first off her name is tori ok! Second she is my girlfriend ok mom; that right I'm gay. Third and this is the most important thing that you need to know: _tori_ Vega_ isn't a piece of shit, she is a fucking goddess ok!"_

_Jade west think I'm a goddess. _Unbelievable andI heard it right form jade. She garbs my hand and leads me right back into the kitchen. I garb a bottle of water and then I pulled by jade up the stairs and into her room. I stop us just before we enter the room. "Jade your sister asked about beck so I told her that beck moved back to Canada." She slams me against the wall and kisses me. We pull apart after a few seconds. "Thank for that tori, I could held that kind of questioning. Not after his death and with what just happened with my mom."

We walk into the room and see Emma not on the phone and on the bed jumping again. "Hey sis how are you?" she stops jumping and runs to jade. "Good and soon you and I are going to have lots of fun. How does that sound?" her face gets a simile just like jade when she watches a horror movie. "Oh here you phone tori." she hands me my phone back.

"Ok your room is set up." Jade's dad comes into the room. "Jade I'm tried can we have fun when I wake up form a nap?" "Yea I'm tried too so yea we can." Emma takes the bottle for me and walks out the room with her father. "Tori can you stay with me?" I nod and we climb into bed together. "Goodnight my goddess." She kisses me then falls asleep.

I could help but think _could jade's mom be a problem for us and what did cat and Emma talked about._

**A/n: ok that was chapter one. I will try to do a one chapter a day but no promises. Remember to review**


	2. nightmares

**A/n: here you go. By the way I'm really upset by the low view and not getting a single review but I'm still going to write.**

**Jade's point of view**

_I wake up and walk out of the room. Sudden I'm not in my house anymore, I'm at tori's. I walk slowly to the couch and see tori with my little sister watching TV. "Hey sis, hey baby." "I'm not your baby west." Tori look at me and the venom pours out of her words as she talks. The door opens and beck walks through._

"_Hey baby sorry I'm late. Jade killed me so." He sits on the couch and pulls tori into a kiss. "It ok beck. Jade's a bicth isn't she." They both start to laugh. "Hey I'm right here!" "Yea and your still a bitch." This time it my sister who takes a blow at me. "Nice sis." Tori says patting her own the head. "NO she my sister!" I was yelling and the tears freely fall from me eyes. _

_When I wiped the tears form my eyes; I wasn't in tori's place I was in beck place. Beck was standing there holding a gun to tori's head. "Jade don't let him take my away for you! Please save me jade!" "Yes jade save her, if you can?" I run to them and beck pulls the trigger before I can save her._

"_Jade why didn't you save me!" she fells to the ground. I hear another shot go off and see beck fell to the ground. "Jade how could you let your goddess die. I know you your useless." I hear my mom say. She holding my little sister and drinking liquor. _

"_Jade don't let mom take me away from you!" and just like that they were both gone. _

My eyes shot quickly shot open. "Jade what wrong?" I feel tori move around. I catch her and pull her into a kiss. I needed to know if she was mine. I just had to know if everything I'd dreamed was wrong. She started to kiss me back. I move my tongue right in to her mouth, not even asking for it.

I hear my sister scream form her room. I push tori away and she fell on the floor. Emma runs into the room and jumps in the bed. She moves close to me and starts the cry. "Sis what wrong." "I had a nightmare! Candy people were trying to eat me!" join the club, I'd just had a nightmare too. I wouldn't tell me sister that though; she doesn't need to know.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" "Of course you can Emma." After saying those words she quickly falls asleep. "Thanks for pushing me off the bed jade. Hey there no room for me." Fuck I forgot tori was her. "Come on their room for you." She move on to the bed and sure enough there was room for her to fit. "Told you."

She look pissed off at me, but smiled and went back to sleep. One thing bugged me thought _my sister never had a nightmare before. So what did she really scream about?_

**Cat's point of view**

"_Gwen where are you?" I walked all though the house but I could find her anyway. I went back into my room and saw Gwen making out with another girl. "Gwen…" she stops kissing the other girl and looks at me. "Oh hey cat" the girl moves away from her and Gwen walks up to me. "Gwen h…how could y…you do this t…to me. I thought you loved me." The tears freely flow down my eyes. _

_I just couldn't believe what I just saw. "What made you think I could ever love a slut like you?" "But you told me I was special. You told me i was one of a kind." I couldn't even see straight anymore; the tears flowing worse than I ever thought possible. "Yes I did say that. What I meant by that was you one of a kind at sex. That all it ever was for me." She garbs the other girl arm. "This is April, and unlike you, she not a slut."_

_She keeps saying that word with so much venom in her voice. "Please don't leave me Gwen. I'm not a slut, but if that what you want then I will be your slut." I was on my knees trying to get her to stay with me. I didn't even care if she loved me or not, I just wanted her to stay. "No that…" "Why don't we take her with us to the place?" _

"_That not a bad idea. We can sell her as I sex salve." The tears stop, I stand up and slapped Gwen across the face._

My eyes shot back open and I was in my bed. Gwen was sleeping next to my peacefully. It was a dream, no not a dream it was a nightmare. "Cat everything ok?" I hugged when I heard her voice asking me if I was ok. "Gwen I had the worst nightmare ever!" I started to cry on her neck. She didn't complain, she did held me like a good girlfriend would. I loved Gwen, but with this nightmare keeps happening I'm not so sure anymore. "Gwen do you really love me." She rolls her eyes at me.

I felt my whole world break when she did that. "Cat do you really have to keep asking me that? My answer not going to change, I love you." She pulls me into a kiss. After a few minutes, when the need to breathe comes to us both, we pull apart.

"_I fucking love you cat._ I still can see why you don't understand that, but as long as you need me to say it they I will say it. I love you" I smile and we kiss once again. I know she loves me, I know that she cares for me like none ever will.

_But I can't shake the feeling that tomorrow at someone going to take Gwen away from me._

**A/n: there you go chapter two. I know I said once a day but I came down with a little cold. But I'm better so I'll try to go back to one a chapter a day.**


	3. breakfast

**A/n: I'm really happy by the way the views and reviews have been picking up. Here it is chapter three.**

**Tori point of view**

I awoke by the shacking of the bed. I turn to see Emma shake me. "Tori get up already it 6:00am!" what…wait! 6:00 am, which means I sleep of thirteen hours. "I up Emma." "Come downstairs, jade made breakfast for all five of us." She runs at the room, possibly heading downstairs.

I walk into the bathroom and use jade's brush to fix my hair. I splash some water on my face and exit the bathroom. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I see Emma wearing a blue shirt that says "I like blue" and black pants. I then see jade by the stove wearing a black shirt with a skull on it (of course she would be wearing that.) and a blue skirt that just go below her knees. Hold on second _jade west is wearing a skirt_?! I could believe it and I'm seeing it with my own eyes.

"The day I see you wearing a skirt is the day I die." She stops cooking and turn to face me. "Looks like sleeping beauty finally awake for her slumber. I thought you'd never wake up." She says with voice that she thinks I sound like. "I don't talk like that!" "Exactly you kind of talk like that tori." Emma says not helping my case

"Come here tori." jade says. I walk over to her and she pulls me into a kiss. "Ew kissy kissy." Jade sister says and we pull apart. "Tori are you wearing that to school?" "No course not, I just didn't get I time to change." She slap me on the ass. "That a bad tori, bad. Go upstairs and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready in a few." She slaps me on the ass a bit harder than last time and then does it again. I run up the stairs and into to jade's and I room.

I moved back in here soon after that day. I look into the closet and think about what I wanted to wear? Should I wear something flashy or sexy? What would turn jade on? I suddenly feel a pair of hands warp themselves around my waist. "I think that you should wear that red shirt right there." Jade pulls me closer to her. I pull the red shirt out of the closet. "And that black short right there." I take the black short and close the closet.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready." I was in the bathroom and out in two minutes. I went back downstairs and into the kitchen to see cat who's wearing a pink shirt with a bear in the middle and a red pair of shorts. Gwen who was sitting right next to cat is wearing a black shirt and blue pants.

Emma was sitting at the head of the table, and there were two empty chairs on the other side of the table. I was about to sit down when jade called me to help her with the plates. The moment I saw the plates full of food I didn't know what to say. The plates had eggs, two pieces of bacon and sausage, and a hash brown. "Wow jade…" she cuts me off

"I know, it looks so good." I can only nod. "Ok take them two at a time. Hand the first two to cat and Emma. Then you and Gwen and I'll take mine." I nod and grab two plates and head back to the table. I put down Emma's and cat's food. "Oh can you get me something to drink?" Emma asks me every kindly. "Me too tori?" I nod and ask them what they wanted to drink. They both said orange juice. "Gwen do you want anything." "No I'm good, thanks though." I nod and walk back over to jade in the next part of the kitchen.

"Hey jade why is you kitchen dived into two parts" "I don't know; I didn't build this place." I felt kind of hurt by the way she said it. She garbs my by the waist and pulls me closer to her. "Hey I didn't mean to hurt you by the way I said it ok. Feel better now baby." I nod and she kisses me. "By the way jade cat and Emma want orange juice."

After finally setting the food and drinks for everyone we sit down. I had to say I was amazed by the food. Jade really knew how to cook. "Wow jade this is so good." Everyone at the table nods. After five minutes of eating take all the finished food plates and cup; we throw away any off the food left on the plates and dropped them into the sink. "Do you want me to help you…" the door to the other half of the kitchen opens and jade's mom walks though. "Where the hells me breakfast? I know you were a fucking ungrateful piece of shit."

She was talking so loud that we both know the others could hear us. "Jade I'll take care of your sister, like I'm promised you I would." I kisses her on the cheek and walkout of room; purposely bumping in jade's mom. I earn a laugh for jade.

I walk back into the room and everyone looking stunned and confused. "Hey who wants some candy?" Both cat and Emma shot up from their seats. "Well where the candy at tori?" Emma asked me. "It in jade's car" the both run at of the room. "Tori what hell happened in there?" Gwen asked come over to me. "Who don't want to know." She nods and goes after Emma and cat.

I felt bad leavening jade here alone but I know this fight was going to be a while; and I know that jade would want me to stay with her sister and keep her away. I walk out of the house and move to jade car. We all get in (jade made me my own pair of keys for her car just in case.) Gwen got in the driver's seat and I got in the back. Cat went shot gun and Emma got in the back we me.

After dropping Emma by her school we get to ours. "Ok cat are you sure you want to do this?" she only nods and then walk into the school hand and hand. I was about to walk into the school we I saw jade. "Jade over here" she quickly walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. She just breakdown on me and cried on the crock of my neck.

The only thing I could think off was, _what the hell did jade's mom say to her?_


	4. pain

**A/n: chapter four coming right it you**

**Jade's point of view earlier that morning**

_Tori walked out of the room and bump into my mom. I know she did that purposely but I didn't say anything, I just laughed. "You think that was funny?" she had turned her attention for tori back to me. I wasn't going to fight her while my little sister was in the room. "Well answer my question you piece of shit!" I hear my car being start. "Yes I did." _

_She smacks me across the face. "You make me so sick. You're ungrateful and now you're a fucking __**dyke!**__!" I walked out of the room. I didn't need this right now. I could be with my sister and my _**_goddess_**_ tori, but no I had to be here with __**this.**__ "Don't walk away from me. Come back here right now." I looked at the table and saw Gwen left her car keys here. There was a note next to the keys that said "__**take my car. Don't wreck it"**_

"_Jade "fucking" west come here right now!" I take the keys and was about to walk out the door when my father called me. I walked back into the room. "Did you hit your mother?" "What fuck no!" she turns up and she was bleeding. "It was her girlfriend, she told her to do this to me!" unbelievable, she lying and what worse is dad believes her and not me. "Jade how can you do this to your own family, being gay and hitting your own mother." _

"_You know what __**fuck the both of you**__, I don't need this!" I yelled at the both of them and was about to leave when my dad garbed me and smacked me so hard I fell against the wall. How could my own __**mother**__ and __**father**__ do this to you? "Look you have a choice: one of you will have to leave the house, you are your girlfriend dori…" I shot and slap him "her name is tori. __**Don't**__… __**you**__… __**forget**__… __**that**__!" I said each word carefully make sure they both heard it. "__**And**__ you, you went to claim that that I hit then fine I'll hit you!" I went in the cabinet and garb one of the bottles of liquor and smashed it against her head. _

"_Don't you come back into this house ever again!" I hear my father yell at me. "No you don't get to do this to me! My life is hell because of this __**woman**__! She made me into a cold hearted woman! I'll be dammed if I let this piece of shit that calls herself a mother when she clearly isn't one; do the same to my little sister! You both can suck yourself!" My mom garbs a bottle of liquor and breaks it over my head. "Listen you, I'm the best mother In the world! You are the __**worst **__thing that happened to my life! You become an ungrateful little bicth on your own! Your fucking sister will be just like you because she around you, your fucking __**dyke**__!" _

_I pushed her and she hit the wall. "Listen to yourself this is how a mother would talk to her own daughter!" I had to know the answer to that, I just had to know. "Because you a fucking bicth!" "That enough, both of you!" my father yelled at us both. "You go in my office; I'll be there to take care of you. And as for you: get the fuck out of my sight! We'll discuss this when you get back: and make sure you bring that bicth you call a girlfriend!" I would have told him off but I wasn't up for it. I just lifted and went to school. _

_End of flashback. _

Tori's point of view

I didn't know what to say after what jade just told me. Her own mother and father hit her. "Jade I love you." It all I know to say to her right now. We stand there for a hour before she finally stopped crying and hugging me. The bell ringed letting us know that second period started. "Let's go to cla…" she cut me off. "No let's get out of here. I want to show you something that you never seen before." She pulls me to Gwen's car. "Wait why we are taking Gwen's car."

"I have Gwen's car keys and she doesn't. I'm not going into the school just to give her back the car keys. Besides she has my car keys, so at least she will be able to take cat home." It made sense to me and I didn't want to fight with her. She puts on some music and blindfolded me. "Wait what are you doing?" "I'm going to kill you Vega." She said. I started to panic; I don't won't to die. "relax tori' I was just joking. I just don't want you to ruin the surprise."

"That wasn't funny jade." "Tori just relax and focus on the music and nothing else ok." I nod and she begins to drive. The song changes form Kate Perry to three days grace.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**You're sick of feeling numb**

**You're not the only one**

**I'll take you by the hand**

**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

**This life is filled with hurt**

**When happiness doesn't work**

**Trust me and take my hand**

**When the lights go out you will understand**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Anger and agony**

**Are better than misery**

**Trust me I've got a plan**

**When the lights go off you will understand**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**

**Rather feel pain**

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you're wounded**

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

**That I'm here to save you**

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

**I'm always here for you**

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you'll thank me later**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain**

As the song end I could help but think. _How much pain was jade in and where the hell are we going._

**A/n: the name of this song is pain by three day grace. By the way all of my chapters are going to end with questions. Till the next chapter**


	5. paradise

**A/n: chapter five coming right it you. Sorry it took so long. I didn't know how to put the chapter together. But I got some help and was able to do so.**

**Tori's point of view **

"Jade where are we going." I had to say it was kind of fun not knowing where I was going. "Tori if you keep asking me that, I'll turn this car around!" She didn't need to yell at me. I would stop asking her if she would tell me where we were going. "Hey are you hungry?" "No, why are you?"

"No but I'll be soon." She says and starts to laugh. Some part of me was trying to see if jade was trying to kill me. "Before you get all worked up, I'm not going to kill you. I need you more than you know it."

Well I feel better, and sad for thinking that jade wanted to kill me. I wouldn't blame her for it. I ruined her life. "Ok we are here tori." "Thank god, I didn't think I could stay like that much longer." I was taking off the blindfold when jade take me out of the car and starts running uphill.

When I took it off a saw we were heading for a tree on the top off the hill. "The best part is when we get to the top!" She was happy, happy then I ever seen her before. "Come on tori were almost to the top!"

When we get to the top the view was the best thing I ever saw. The bottom of the hill was full of flowers of many kinds. Form daisies to roses to... Well you get the idea. After that there was a full body of water. The view was as beautiful as jade. "We'll do you like the view?" "Jade I love it! How did even find this place?"

"Come sit by the tree and I'll tell you baby" I loved it when jade calls me baby. It lets me know that I'm really belong to her, and she belongs to me. I go to sit by jade.

"One day when my parents were yelling at me for something I ran out the house. After an hour of running I came open this. After that day, whenever I'm sad I just come here."

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we take off our clothes and play in the water?" her face lights up and she jumps up and takes off her clothes. I take my off and we run into the water. She splashes some water at me and we get into a water fight. She tackles me to the flied off flowers.

Our legs tangle together and we start making out. Jade slowly moves her pussy into my. "Oh fuck jade, move faster." She starts to move even faster. "God jade." She stop gets up and walks back to the water. "Jade what the fuck!" "We'll have fun later tori. Come get cleaned up."Fuck I hate this so much. She got me all worked up and for what? I go into the water and get cleaned. We get redressed and walk back up the hill and sit by under the tree.

After an hour of talking jade phone rings. "Hello?" Her face turned sick and she starts to panic. "Ok I'm on my way there." She gets up really fast and runs to the car. I run after and get in the car with jade.

"Jade what's wrong?" "It's Emma, she's sick!" She started the car and we were doing ten over the speed limit. "Jade slow down. If you keep driving like this then we might not get there alive!"

About ten minutes later, we got to Emma's school. Jade jumped out of the car not even waiting for me. We I finally got inside jade come back out with Emma. "Get in the car tori, you too emmer."

We all get in the car and about ten minutes later we get home. "Jade are you..." She cuts me off with a kiss. "Whatever happens don't forget that I love you." "I love you jade. Don't worry I'll never forget." We walk into the house with Emma and jade's parents were there waiting for us.

"Emma go to your room, I'll be there in a few." Emma nods leaving jade and I alone with them. "You have the guts to..." Jade cuts her mother off. "Let me stop you right there. The only reason why I came back here was my sister. So fuck off you bitch!" She took my hand and we left the room.

"Jade wait, where are you taking me?" We were back into jade's car, and we didn't move. "Sorry I couldn't take that right." "Hey why don't you and I go see a movie? She starts the car. "Wait we can't." "Why not, it was your idea to see a movie. Now you're telling me that we can't go."

"Your sister"

**Gwen's point of view**

School was ok for cat. Beck Andre's death pretty much knocked out any talk about cat and her video. The bell ringed telling us that it was the end of the day. I exit the class and head to cat's locker and waited for her. About ten minutes later cat comes.

"Hey cat" she pulls me into a kiss. "Hey too you to hon." "did you just give me a pet name?" She nods "i hate pet names, don't call me that" "i sorry baby. But sound just like jade." She laughs, gets her things and walks into the parking lot.

God why do I have to put up with this? Simple, because you fell in love with her. I was about to join her when April came by. "Hey Gwen!" "Hey April. What do you need?" She took a pause which I find strange. "Do you want to see a movie?" oh fuck. I like April, she a nice girl, but I don't like her like that.

"Ok..."she cuts me off before I finish. "Yes pick me up at eight. And don't be late. I'm not the waiting type." She walks off before I can say anything. Fucking great, now she thinks that I like her.

Just then cat comes back. "Hey want to see a movie at eight?" "How can I turn down my own girlfriend?" Fuck I did it again, now I'm in real trouble. She jumps up, kisses me and runs to the car. _How the fuck am I going to get out of this mess?_

**A/n: I know that this is a bit shorter than what I do but I'm working on two stories right now. But I'll say that the next chapter will be soon. **


	6. break up

**A/n: chapter six coming right it you. Something bad is going to happen.**

**Jade's point of view**

I know that tori and I had to go back inside for Emma, but I really didn't want to. I wanted to take tori back to my paradise. I knew that we had to go back. "Jade" she got out of the car and so did I. We went back inside and they were still there.

"You little bitch, don't..." "Just stop! Just stop ok. I really don't care about what you have to say." We walked off and went to Emma's room. "Hey sis how are you feeling?" She turns to face us and throws up on tori.

"Sorry tori" Emma and I started to laugh at tori. "Go get cleaned up babe." She walks out the room without saying a word. "I'll get you some water." I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. I garb a bottle of water.

"You little bitch, you think that you can talk to me like that!?" I didn't say anything to her. I just walked right by her and went to Emma's room. "Here you go." She takes the water and puts it on the stand by her bed. "Jade can I go to sleep?" "Of course you can sis." She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

I walk out of the room and into my room. My phone rings and I see that it's cat.

**Cat- hey jade**

**Jade- hey cat, how was school?**

**Cat- you would know if you went.**

**Jade- whatever. Is that all you want?**

**Cat- I wanted to know how you're feeling about everything that happened with beck **

**Jade- yes cat I'm fine.**

**Cat- Kay bye.**

Just then tori walk into the room. "Hey want to join me in the shower?" She walks over to me. "JADE FUCKING WEST, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! AND BRING THAT SLUT YOU CALL A GIRLFRIEND!" Those word rights there were the last straw. "Guess we have to face the devil." She put choltes back on and we walk down stairs hand and hand.

"What do you want?" "Get your thing and get out of this house." No, they can't do this to me. I have to protect my sister. "No, I will not leave." "You don't have a chose!" My father takes his turn to speck. "I have to stay and protect Emma form this woman!" I could let them take me from my sis again.

"What if I leave, and then will you let jade stay." What the fuck did tori just day? "What the fuck tori. You said..." "Jade shut the fuck up!" I could believe how much venom was in her voice. "You have to break up with her. I will not stand to have jade be a lesbian."

"Fine" she walked off without saying anything to me. "Tori stop!" I didn't want her to leave me. When we got to my room, tori tries to slam the door on me. "Tori talk to me please!" I was begging for answer. She said she never leave me.

She grabs me by the shirt and pulls me into a kiss. She pulls and we fall into the bed. "Jade, you know I have to leave you. You need to protect your sister. Jade you know that I love you." she gets off of me. "Help me pack." "Sure I'll help you pack."

After an hour of packing we were finally done. "Goodbye Jade. I miss you" we pull into a hug and stay like that. "Break it up and get out you fucking bitch." we were both crying but it didn't matter. "Bye Tori" just like that she was out the house.

I ran up to my room and cried. "Sis are you okay?" I turned my head to see Emma. "No I'm not okay and I never will be." she comes over and hugs me. "You always tell me everything can be fixed with hug." "When did I tell you this?"

"The day I left, remember." I remember now I completely forgot. "yes sis I remember now." she lets go of me and walks out the room. My phone ring i get a text from Tori.

**Tori- I still love you jade.**

**Jade- I still love you tori**

**Tori- I sorry I left**

**Jade- where will you live**

**Tori- my old place**

**Jade- will you be ok**

**Tori- as long as I know you love me jade**

**Jade- I love you tori**

**Tori- I love you jade. Never forget that.**

**Gwen's point of view**

Ok think, who to go with to the movies with? If I go with my girlfriend I will get laid. I really want to get laid by cat. But if I go with April, it will boost her self-system. She a nice girl but if I don't go with her she is worse than ever.

There just no right answer here. My alarm rings and I see that it eight. It chose time for me. As I go to my car my phone rings and I see that it April. "Hey Gwen. Listen I can't go to the movie's tonight. My little brother got sick. Can we go tomorrow?" well that was easy enough. "Yea sure."

Just as I hang up the phone, there a knock at my door. I open I the door to see it was cat. She was wearing a very short pair of shorts and a pink tank top. "Wow!" I didn't know what else to say. "Hey ready to go?" "Yea" I garb my car keys and we leave. "So what movie will we see?" "I don't know, whatever my lovely girlfriend wants to see." Her face lights up at my commet. "will cane we see the new Wreck-It Ralph?" "Cat you know that the only wreck-It Ralph so it not the new, it the only one."

She face turned into a pout and she turns to face the window. "Cat I'm sorry ok." She hugs me lightly. "I know you didn't mean it." The rest of the way was filled with noise.

After the moive.

"cat I can't belive you made me see that moive." She just jumping up and down as we walk out the teather. "come on, you loved it and you know it." No way, she didn't just say that? "cat I hated it." She hoped into the car and I get into the drive's side.

"Don't worry; when you take me to your place, you'll get to have some "pussy cat"" my dick shot out so fast, I thought it was going to pop out of my pants. And sure enough it did. "Well I see you can't wait so…" "Cat, don't you dare." Too late. Her mouth wraps itself around my dick. "Oh fuck cat!"

The feeling was too good and I took my eyes off the road. "Gwen looks out!" I saw the car but it was too late. The was no time to stop the car. So I turned the car to my side as the car slammed into us. _Darkness_.

**A/n: wow. Some shit just went down tori and jade brock up and tori left the house. As for Gwen and cat, they had the worse night of their lives. What will happen next; only one way to find out? Wait for the next chapter. **


	7. aftermath

**A/n: chapter seven coming right it you. I might be a bit slower with post for the next few days because I'm staying at my grandmother's place and her Wi-Fi sucks. **

**Jade's point of view**

I was still crying about tori. Even after the texts that we sent to each other. I heard someone walk in my room but i didn't care. "It was for the best that you didn't that girl." "It for the best that I didn't date Tori, her name is Tori, and I love her!" I really didn't want to deal with my mom right now.

She's the reason that I can't be with tori anymore. Tori and I fight beck, Tori losing her family and for what? So my mom can tear us apart. "I got you a date with John. You remember john form your acting class." This bitch just doesn't get it. I gay and I love tori. "I'm not going on the date with john."

It not that I don't like john. He's a really nice guy. Anybody who got to date him would really like him. "Jade you will go on this date and that is the end of it." I would have said something back but she walked out. Fucking bitch, why couldn't she just love me for me?

My phone rang and I went to pick it. "Hello, jade." It was cat's mom. "Yea I'm here." How did she get my number? She sounds like she had been crying. "Jade something bad has happen to cat." I couldn't believe what I just heard. "What happen; is she ok?" "They haven't told me anything yet. You might want to come."

I thanked her for calling me and I hung up the phone. Fucking shit, why is everything going so wrong? I quickly get up and run to my car. I started a car and drove right to tori's house. I go inside and call out Tori's name. She runs down the stairs and pulls me into a kiss. "Jade..."

We walk up the stairs and our tongues fight for power. "Tori..." We tripped and landed on tori bed. Oh fuck, she bit my neck. I love every moment of her bite. "Harder" and she does. She pulls at me shirt and all but yanks it off. She returns her attention back to my neck. "Take you're..." "Before you ask, I'm not wearing anything." Oh fuck, how have I not see that? "Jade you wear too much clothes." "I'm sorry baby, forgive me?" I have no idea why I just said that. "You're lucky I love you."

She laughs on my neck and starts to suck again. "Tell me what you want jade." Oh fuck, she lowers her hand to my pants. "Tell me or I'll stop jadey." no fucking way, she didn't just call me that. "Fuck me" "good girl, your wish is my command." She whispers into my ear. She moves down to pants. She garbs and yanks it off. She comes back up to my face and starts to kiss me. I love tori but this had to stop. "Tori we have to stop." "Why?" She stops kissing me. "_Because cat is in the hospital_."

**Cat's point of view**

"Gwen!" I could feel her blood drop in me. "Cat are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine. I think my arm is broken. "How could she thinking about me when she bleeding. I was going to call to cop but someone come over and said that they called them. "Cat the other drive running away."

I look out the window and saw the guy running away from us. It not fair, he gets to live and I could lose the one person who loves me. "Cat I don't think I going to make it." "Don't say that Gwen! You're going to be ok!" She started to cough up blood. "Remember that I love you." I heard the sound of the cops coming. "Hang on Gwen." "I'll try. Only for you cat." It was the last thing I heard her say. "Gwen, _**GWEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. IF YOU GO THEN TAKE ME WITH YOU!"**_ She moved her hand to my. I slowly felt myself dying. "Than..." _Darkness_

I wake up and I'm in a white room. My head was spinning. "Gwen" I called her name out but I didn't get an answer. Just then a woman, who was dressed like a nurse, walked in the room. "How are you feeling?" What kind of... Never mind. "Like I was hit by a car!" I love at her for being so stupid. "Where is my girlfriend!" The nurse turns her head and walks out. "Someone answer me!"

Just then jade, tori, and my mom walk in. "hey cat glad you were ok." "Where is Gwen?!" I didn't care that they came here. Well I do but, it really doesn't matter to me right now. "We don't know." Fuck, why can't anyone tell me something?

"Come on tori; let's go see if we can find Gwen." Jade takes tori's hand and walk out of the room. They are lucky, they have each other. "Hi mom." "You fucking slut!" What was that, my mom never talked to me like that? "Mom is everything ok?" "I saw your video of you fucking those boys. You... I don't even have the words." Fuck, why me? "Mom I can explain!" "I don't want to hear it! When you get out of here, I want you out of the house!"

She can't do this to me. "Where will I go!? I have nowhere to go. "She doesn't say anything; she just walks out of the room. I sat up and started to cry. How could my mom do this to me? "Cat we found Gwen. "Tori said walking in. "really, where is she?!" I was overcome with joy. "She's in the Intensive Care Unit. She..." Jade stop talking, and looks away from my. "Someone tell me!" They both turn their head away. "Just tell me, is she alive!" _"She's in a coma_..."

**A/n: there you go. Gwen is in a coma. Will she wake up, or will cat lose the love of her life. What about tori and jade, they broke the rule's and had a little fun together.**


	8. options

**A/n: chapter eight coming right it you. Like I said, I would be slow with the updates. **

**Jade's point of view **

"Both of you leave please." We didn't fight with cat; we just walked out of the room. "Well that was something." Tori says as we walked to my car. "What do you want to do now?" I really didn't want to leave tori alone but if I stayed with her my mom might find out. "You know I can't stay." "You have to stay with me."

I really didn't want to yell at her but she getting on my nerves. "Tori I can't stay and you know that." "Right, your sister, I'm being selfish." We pull up at her place and she gets out of the car "bye jade, I see you at school." She kisses me on my check and walks into her house (she can't call that place home anymore.) I drive slowly because I really don't want to go to my house. Why my mom couldn't just let me and tori by together. Tori and I made each other happy.

I have to have tori; I fight too hard to be with tori. I get to my house and run inside to see my mom talking to my dad. "Oh jade, your mom was telling me you're going on a star with john." "No, i told her that I wasn't going on that date! I'm in love with tori, so you both can suck a dick."

I walked out of the room and went to Emma's room. I looked inside the room and she was still sleeping. I left the room and tried to go in my room but I was stopped by them. "Who did you think you're, talking to us like that?" There goes my mom, also tiring to start a fight. "Mom I don't have time for this." I walk into my room and lock the door.

Why can't they understand that I love tori and she makes me happy? So what if she was a girl? My phone ring and I pick it up without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" "Hey jade" it was cat and she sounds like she been crying. Well that goes without saying; her girlfriend in a coma. "Hey cat how are you?" this caring side I have comes from tori. It always has been about tori. "How I'm doing, my girlfriend is in a coma and you ask me how I'm doing! How the fuck you think I'm doing!?" she hung up the phone. Wow, that the first time I ever heard cat curse and it was at me.

I rest my head on my pillow and I soon fall asleep.

"_Jade help me please! Don't let them take me away from you!" I open my eyes and we're at an airport and I see my mom and dad pushing tori into a car. "Jade help!" I run over and try to help her but my dad stops me. "Jade help me. I love you and I need to be with you!" I push and push and I finally get to the car. I take tori hand and I try to pull her away._

"_Tori don't worry I'm here and I won't let them take you away from me!" my mom hit my but it didn't stop me from pulling tori away. Then it happen they were able to get her into the car and me away. "Jade I love you!" "I love you to tori and I find you again. I look and find you even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll find you tori!" _

"_I look too jade, I look for you too! I'll find you again." The car starts and she taken away from me. I will find her again, someday tori we will be what we always wanted to be._

"Jade wake up." I wake up and I see Emma by my bed. It was a dream, it was just a dream. "what do you need sis?" "Mom and dad want to see you." I nod and she walks out the room. Let's get this over with. I walk out of my room and downstairs to see them. "What do you two what?' I said to make sure it had my venom in the words. "Your mother and I have been talking and we have three options for you to take."

**Option one: you can date that girl tori but she can't stay here and you can't go to Hollywood arts anymore.**

**Option two: the girl can stay here but you can't date her and you can still go to Hollywood arts.**

**Option three: you don't go to Hollywood arts but you can date that girl and she can stay here.**

"Wait I have one more option for you jade." This should be good I can't make up my mind about the first three and she wants to give me one more.

**Option four: you can date that girl, go to Hollywood arts, and that girl can stay here. But you have to get a job and pay for everything, and that girl has to pay 500 dollars rent every month.**

"You can think it over, but we want an answer by Monday." Ok that kind of good at least I have two days to think about this. I should call tori and tell her about his. But I can't help but wonder what made my parents came to this? My phone rings and I see I got a texts form cat.

**Cat- I'm sorry for yelling at you**

**Jade- it ok cat. You had ever right**

**Cat- I didn't and Gwen says you never curse at friends**

**Jade-really cat it ok. You might lose your girlfriend and you were mad**

**Cat- are we friends again **

**Jade- cat we never stopped being friends and we never will**

**Cat- ok, the doctor said that there a good chance that Gwen will wake up**

**Jade- sees good thing will happen**

**Cat-bye**

**Jade- bye**

I can't believe how thing are looking up for all of us.

**A/n: will there are four options for jade too pick. I wait one week and I'll let you guys chose for her. The one with the most votes will be the option I will write about. You can vote by reviewing or sending me a pm. See you next week. **


	9. good vs bad

**A/n: I know I know, I'm late with this story but I wanted to give the voting some time. guess I carried away with the waiting. Anyway here's chapter nine coming right it you. **

**Jade's point of view **

Saturday, I spent all of Friday thinking about the options that I could choose. Still I really think I should take to tori about this. I got up and out of my bed and striped of clothes and hoped into the shower. I stayed in there for a good 15 minutes before go getting and get redressed into a black shirt and dark blue pants. Knowing tori, she might be sleeping.

I went down the stairs and almost made it out the door before I remember that Emma was sick. So I run up the stairs and into her room. She was sound asleep. I closed her door and went back downstairs and out the house. I jumped into my car and drive to tori. As was driving I looked out my side window and I saw…cat!? And form the looks of thing she was trying to hitchhike for a ride home.

I got out of my car and run over to her when I saw some guy trying to grab here. "Hey jade, thanks anyway mister." Cat wave to the guy as I pull her away and into the car. "Cat why would do you need a ride, shouldn't you still be in the hospital." "I don't want to talk about it just take me to the hospital. I need to be with Gwen." She said and turned her head out the window. "Then at least… never mind be a bicth if you want, was only trying to help you cat."

I drove her to the hospital and she quickly got out of the car and run into the place. Maybe I should go after her, Nah she be just fine. Then why the fuck can't I drive away. More importantly why did I get out of my car?

_Maybe because you want to check on cat; If she was in your shoes, I bet she go check on you in a heartbeat._

**Oh don't give listen to her jade. Cat fine, go to tori and get yourself laid by you loving girlfriend. **

_Jade, what would tori say of if you just left cat her because you wanted to have you brains fuck silly._

**She has that right idea, here's what you do. Just tell tori you checked on cat. Then, has your good side has stated, GO GET YOU BRAIN FUCKED SILLY!**

Both side had stop talking and I got back into my and started the drive back to tori.

_Jade think about what you're doing. Tori would be so disappointed in you. Leave you best friend of ten year so you can get laid._

**Don't listen to her. You're doing the right thing. One: cat can't keep relying on others to help her. Two: you have your own problem to think about. **

_Jade if go check on cat, maybe you get to do something to tori you have since the first time you guys had sex. You might to go down on her. Remember the first time, when you first left her screaming your name. You could have all of that again._

I stopped the car and thought about what the good side and the bad side of me had said. Though the both made good point I still didn't know what to do. My bad side is right; I do have my own problem to handle. I continued my drive to tori place.

_Jade! You know you have to check on cat. She you best friend._

**Jade, I don't need to tell you that you're doing the "right" thing here. Just think about tori sweet, sweet ass.**

_Fuck it jade, I can't agree with that. You know Tori does have a sweet, sweet as… wait a minute here. Jade go to cat now._

**You see jade, even your good side can't fight the ass of tori Vega. She wants you to go over there now, handle you problem and then get that sweet, sweet Vega ass.**

_Jade you know that real right thing to do is check on cat. I mean what if Gwen dies. Then what?_

I make a U-turn and head to the hospital to see cat. My good side right; Gwen could die right now, hell she might already be died. I step on the petal and drive even faster.

**Jade! What the fuck are you doing? Tori house, and more importantly, her sweet, sweet ass is back that way. You know that you want to grab it and spank it hard. Go right now jade, before it too late.**

I didn't listen to my bad side or my good side. I just went to the hospital and got out of my car. I walk in and ask the nurse where Gwen room was. "Room 309" I nod my head and head for room 309. When I walked in I saw cat crying at the bed. I walked further into the room and saw that Gwen was still alive.

"Cat… it's going to be ok" she turned to face me, looking a bit surprised to see me here for her. "Jade, she might not wake up. I could lose the one person who truly loves me." Her voice full of sadness and fear. She has everything to fear though, so no one can blame her. "Cat you have me and tori here right for you."

I pulled up a chair next to cat and sat down. "Jade can I rest my head on your lap, I'm tried and I didn't…" I pulled her head down to my lap and with seconds she was out cold. Just then my phone rang. I pull it out of my pocket, careful not to wake cat up.

"Hello?" "Hey baby." Tori, why would she be calling me for? Wait, I haven't talked to her since Friday and now it… midday of… "Jade are you there?" "Yea tori I'm here. Sorry about that I just zoned out."

"Can you come over?" fuck should I leave cat and got to my sweet, sweet assed girlfriend or should I stay here. "Jade, can you." "No, but not because I don't won't to, because I think something wrong with cat. I can't leave her alone right now."

"Aww, is my jade being a good friend?" "That it, when I get there, you are in for it." She hangs up the phone. Great now all I can do is wait.


	10. waking up

**A/n: here you go, chapter ten is coming to you.**

**Jade's point of view **

Fuck, how long have I been in her now? Two, three hours. Doesn't matter, I'm not going anywhere until I know if cat is ok. I felt something move on my lap and I look down to see cat waking up. "Hey jade, thanks for letting me sleep on your lap. I feel much better."

She fully sits on my lap, and then gets off of me. "No problem are you ok?" She turns her head away from me. "Cat, you can tell me anything." what the fuck happen to her, you know beside the car crash. "My mom, she... Hi tori!" Cat runs over to tori and pulls her into a near hug. "Hi cat, nice to see you to." "Tori, what are you doing here?"

She walks over to me and pulls me into a kiss. "I missed you, jade." She jumps onto my lap. "Has someone else been sitting on your lap? It feels off somehow." "Yea cat, but before you go crazy, she just sleet on it." She looks over to cat and nods. Why the fuck did she just do that? You know what, I don't want to know. "Hey cat I brought you some candy." Tori goes into her bag (that I didn't even know she had) and pulls out a bag full of candy. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She takes the bag from tori and dives right in. "why would you do tori, now she going to be all hyper?" "So she doesn't see us making out." Before I cloud anything she pulls me into a deep kiss.

Her tongue sweeps over me bottom lip. Asking for pre... Did she just force her tongue into my mouth? Guess tori taking charge for a change. She fights with me for dominance (i know I'm going to lose this time.) She pulls away from me and attacks my neck. "Oh fuck" "you have to be quiet or the hospital well kick us out" I looks over to cat' who was still eating her candy while watching Gwen. Tori goes back to sucking on my neck and in no time I'm moaning for to give me more.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She gets off of me and walks out the room. I wait for a minute then I walk out of the room too. I go to the bathroom and I'm quickly pulled into a kiss. Then next thing I know I'm in one of the stalls and my pants and underwear were down and tori head was in between my legs.

Damn Vega moves fast. She starts lick at my center. "Oh tori" "mph mum mmm" the vibrations felt soooo good. "Tori faster" she starts moving so much faster, that I thought I would die. She parts my lower lips and dives her tongue right in. fuck, I'm so close, she puts two of her fingers in my as her tongue. Moves out and hit the all the good spots. Her fingers start moving faster than I thought she could. "Mmm" there she goes with the vibrations. "I'm so close to that point tori. Make me get there!"

Damn tori, I have to ask her how she got so good at this. She adds another finger into me and that was it. "Fuck tori, so... Toriiiiiii" I say we'll the juices flowing out of me. She starts move her tongue all over me. She stands up and pulls me into a kiss. Her flavor mix with me is something I'll never give up.

"How my baby felling now?" She walks out the stall without letting me answer her. It takes a minute to get my breathing under control and leave to stall. I head back into the room and see cat have a huge sugar rush. "**JADE YOU'RE BACK! WHERE DID YOU GO, AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE SEX? OH MY GOD, YOU CHEATED ON TORI! JADE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, TORI LOVES YOU?! IT OK JADE I FORGIVE YOU, I WOULD CHEAT ON TORI TOO!**" Cat falls to the floor and passed out. How could she say I cheated on tori? "Don't worry jade, she said the same thing when I walked in." I turned to see tori standing by the door. "Well hello to you to."

She walks slowly to me and pushes me on the chair. She crawls over to me and sits on my lap. "Hey jade, do you think that me and you should run away together?" "Why would you say something like that? And no I have not, because it wouldn't be fair to cat, or my sister for us to just get up and leave with a word!" I pushed her off of me and she fells to the floor.

"Jade, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." "I know you didn't mean it tori, I'm sorry I pushed you on the floor." I picked her off the floor and pulled her onto a hug. "There's something that we need to talk about tori." "What, do we have to leave?" I simply nodded my head and we picked up cat and put on her on a chair. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us and are future together, but let's wait until we get to your place." we stay silent, just enjoying each other. We get to tori's and we sit in silent until she speaks up. "Jade what did you mean by "future together?""

**Cat's point of view**

After I wake up from my sugar crash, I looked around and saw that tori and jade were gone. "Cat..." I heard a weak voice say. It couldn't be the voice I think it is. "Cat" _Gwen_...

**A/n: what? it not been a week and I've put a chapter up already? This is a dream come true. Anyway I was feeling nice so here you go. By the way a maybe be gone for a while to do my other story why.**


	11. real

**A/n: here you go, chapter eleven is coming to you.**

**Tori's point of view**

I was kind of scared. I asked jade what she meant by "our future together" and she wasn't said a word. We been sitting here for an hour now and nether of has said a word. I really want to ask her what's wrong, but I'm scared of jade.

It not that scared _of _jade, I'm scared of what she'll say to me about us. "Tori..." I looked over to jade and she looked like she was about to cry. "My parents give me some option about us."

After hearing all the option that jade was give, I thought them for a moment. "Jade what were you scared about?" She get up, pulling me up with her, and places a kiss on my lips. "I don't want to lose you tori, not after everything we've been though. But I don't know what option to pick."

I never seen jade so upset. Not even when she lost beck... Beck, I haven't even thought about him since he killed himself. He was a great friend until I started dating jade. That what messed him up. It all my fault that beck is gone. Never even got to say goodbye. I wanted to ask him what he meant by "he's the reason that my family gone." But I knew what he meant by it.

He killed them. After that day gray did some thinking he found out that my dad's car was messed with. Fine, so there gone and for what. So jade and I have to fight for us to be together. "Tori, what option do you want to go with?"

**"**_Option four..._

**Cat's point of view**

"Gwen was that you?" I looked up and saw Gwen standing over me. Nooooooo, I hate this. It one of my sugar rush dreams. It happens to me when I have huge amounts of sugar. "Cat are you going to take my hand or not." "It not real, you're not real!" I got up and ran out of the room. I fell right on my face and started to cry.

"Cat, baby, please don't cry, I know I'm not real, but I can be until you wake up." She picks me up and places me on a hospital bed. She pulls my pants down and my underwear off. "Do you really need me to be real?" I nodded my head not trusting myself to say anything. She pulls her member out, it rock hard ready. She lines her cock up with me but I stop her.

"You need to be real, so it has to start off right." I push her right on the chair and moved slowly to her. "You know I have to give you a blowjob first." I take her cock right in my hands. It feels so right. I open my mouth and took 5inches of her right in my mouth.

"Oh fuck yes cat!" I started moving my head back and forth at a fast rate. "Cat take more of me, please!" I moved downer into her taking two more of her loving cock. "Cat please take the rest two and half in your mouth." I love teasing Gwen so I slowed down and take two inches out of my mouth.

"Cat I'm begging you take all of me and do it faster." I moved fast but I only have two inches of her. "Cat..." Before she could have said anything I take all of her in my mouth and move so fast, maybe faster than ever.

"I'm so close catttt!" She comes; her semen comes flowing straight into me. "Oh god, the real Gwen has it soooo good!" She licks the semen that fell out of my mouth. "Now do you feel better?" "No, I told you it as to be real. It has to all happen." I got up and lined her member with my pussy and... She grabs me and slams me down, all of her going inside.

Oh fuck that hurt so much, just like the first time with Gwen. "Oh fuck, yes, oh yes!" I started to move much fast and shaking my hips. "Oh yes cat, much faster cat!" She tried to match me but I stopped her. "No, I have to do it not you." She stopped moving and sits back. I moved even fast and I soon found myself so close. "Oh god cat, I'm coming!" "Me too, let's come together!"

So enough we were coming. "I love you cat" "i love you too Gwen. This was so real for me." Then next thing I know is I'm in a chair in Gwen room. I look around the room until I saw Gwen. "Oh hey you, I thought you would be passed out still." "Am I still in the sugar dream world?" She turns to face me and nods her head yes.

"You passed out after you said you loved me. So I brought you here." I move closer to her and sit on her lap. "So I'm still here, it thought I would have woke up by now." "You can leave anytime you want cat. All you have to do is think and walk out the door." I was confused by what Gwen had said. "What do you mean by "just think and walk out the door?" do you mean I can leave?"

"No one told you this, last time this happen to you? Damn someone should have told you this. When a person has a sugar rush meltdown they go onto their mind. What they think comes to life. Which I was I told you that as long as you are here, everything that happens to you here is real; because it real in your mind."

Wow that just blew me mind. "There's no need for you to think in your head cat, I'm part of your mind so what you think I know. You need to test this yourself. Go by the door and think of tori's place, and then walk through the door."

I went by the door and thought of tori house and then I went thought the door...

**A/n: oh my god, I turn in some supernatural carp… and it turning out great! Don't worry thought, the whole story isn't turning in supernatural, just cat and Gwen story is. Tori and jade is still drama. Which no that I think about it their story might be anguish. Until next time.**


	12. taking care and learning rules

**A/n: here you go, chapter twelve is coming to you.**

**Tori's point of view**

"Ok, thanks uncle, love you!" I hang up the phone and walk back into the bedroom. "What did he say, will he pay the 500 dollars for you?" I nod my and we run into each other arms happily. "So now that taken care of all that left is for us to get jobs."

"No, I will not let you work tori. It will only be me ok. I'm going to work and take care of you ok baby?" I couldn't help the simile that can on my face. "Why are you smiling so wide for?" "You said you take of me."

She pulls me into a kiss and we fall on the bed. I move my hand under her shirt but she slaps me away. "There will be plenty of time for that after I find a job." "How can you find a job in one day?" she gets off of me and helps me up. "I know someone who can give me job." I run my finger up and down her arm. "so the job will be there but my lustful mood might not." I say with my voice full of lust.

"When you put it that way…" she slam me down on the bed and jumps on me. Her lips crash down on mine for a hot and messy kiss. She moves her lips down to mine neck and bites. She stops and I was about to protest when her lips fell on mine collarbone. "Oh fuck" she pulls me shirt off and her lips go right back to mine neck. She bites down hard, and her hands work to get rid of me bra.

She moves lower and lower till she hit the very senetive stop on my boob. "Oh fuck yes jade." "Please baby, no cursing, not this time." She goes back and pulls with her teeth. "Jade the other one." Per my request her hand comes and play with my other ti…nipple.

Her free hand comes in and the button on my pants is gone. Her start to pull down my pants and she stops everything. "You can finish yourself off." Her face comes close to my ear. "Got my revenge."

She gets off the bed and walks out the room. "Jade come back here and help me!" I knew it was useless to call her back. But to my surprise she walks back into the room. "I'm going take care of you and my little sister. When I'm turn eighteen in three months, I'm going to do everything I can to get us out of the hell I call home, and not just you and me, my little sister too." She walks closer to me and her hand is shoved into my center.

"I'm going take care of you tori. Don't worry about a thing. The only thing you need to do is…" she moves her face right next to my ear. "Come for me." With that the fluid starts to flow and I'm squiring on jade's finger. I fall to the bed and pass out.

**Cat's point of view**

"Wow it worked I'm in tori place!" I turned around but Gwen was gone. "Gwen where did you go?" "Let me explain that." I turned back around and I saw tori. "What are you doing here?" "Sat and let me explain." I moved and sat down on the couch and was so joined by tori. "Ok, so Gwen not here becomes she wasn't the last time you were here." Whattttt? "Not here, here, I mean in the real world. If you go back to the hospital or Gwen house than Gwen will come back." "So let me get this right. Whoever last saw in a place, than when I come here I see only that person or people? "

"Yep; If you walk out the door thinking about leaving than you'll go back home or to the hospital in your case." I thought about go back home for a second, but I changed my mind. "Cat, you know that I know what you're thinking about?" "Yea, I forgot about that."

I walked to the door and thought about the ice cream shop by my house. I step though and sure enough I was there. Nobody was there but the girl who works here. That right she was the only person I saw last time I was here. "Hello cat, want flavor would you like?" I walk over and thought about it for a second. "I…" "Here you go one strawberry with gummy bears."

She hand me the ice cream and I go to sit at a booth. I always thought that the ice cream girl was hot, but there something about it that I want to fuck her, right here right now. I look back up I see the girl, Julie, has turn around and give me a really good look at her ass. "Is someone checking me out?" "Well that depends, does someone want to be check at?"

She comes to my booth and we start making out. "God, you a good kisser Julie." "As are you cat." We make out a little before someone walks in a catches us. "Did you think about that?" "Yes indeed." She give the man an ice cream cone and he leave. "Now then where were we?" she comes back over and soon the two of us are naked when another girl walks in. "care to join us."

The girl freaks out and runs away from the shop. "Cat that was mean." I got off of her and run to the stand. I garb a huge chuck of strawberry ice cream. I placed it on my pussy and I started to mold it. I made sure not to think about what is molding it into. "There all done."

"Done with what…" she stops talking after she show the 12in cock I made with the ice cream. "Guess I just taught myself a new rule. If I think something will work then it will." I move close to Julie and I placed the strawberry cock next to her mouth. "Now then be a good girl and suck.

She opens her mouth wide and I can feel all of her. "Come move faster." She tried to move faster but I guess she can't take all of me and move fast. So a grab her head and forced fuck it. "Thanks for that. But I'm going to see Gwen one more time." As I walk out I heard her say "I think strawberry is my new favorite flavor."

**A/n: guess who back? That right, I'm back and I'm here to finish what I started but we still have a long way to go. **


	13. Change

**A/n: here you go; chapter thirteen is coming to you. I know, it really short, but this chapter is the most important one. This changes everything.**

**Cat's point of view**

**I walked into Gwen place and there she was. "Oh hey I didn't think you come back. Did you have a sugar meltdown?" 'No, I never left." I sit down next to her. That when I realize that the strawberry dick I made is gone. Cool, I learned another rule. "Gwen…" "Yes cat there is a way for you to come back whenever you want." **

'**How! Tell me how!" I jump on top of her and put my ear close to her mouth so I didn't miss a word. "Ok all you have to do is…"**

**After she told me I left and woken in the hospital. I looked over at Gwen. I was about to leave when I heard a voice. "cat, where am i?" I turned around and saw Gwen, her eyes open, SHE IS AWAKE…**

**Tori point of view**

I rolled me eyes open and try to move but my body feels sore.The events that led me here come running through my mind. I look around the room only to realize I'm in jade's room. "Hey you're up; that good." I turn around and I saw jade. I run into her arm like a little girl into her mother arms. "How did I get here?" "That's not important right now. Lie down on the bed. I'm bring your stuff here form your place." I wanted to tell jade that she didn't have but I remembered the promise I made to jade.

I went to the bed and sat down while I watched jade as she brought everything I need to live with her. "Your outfits are in the closet." I got up out of the bed and went over to the closet. Sure enough, just like jade said all of my outfits were there, but none of her. "Jade what did you do with your outfits." "I put in the bag that by the door; so you can have all of the closet space." She closes the door and falls on the bed. She gets right back up and hands me a list. "What this?" "Just read it babe." I look down at the list and I couldn't believe what I'm reading. "She can't do this to us!" "Yes, she can. Don't worry though she just tests us. To see how much we're willing to do for each other."

**The list:**

**Food: 5$ 10$ if you cook**

**Outfits: 15$**

**TV: 20$ an hour**

**Video games: 30$**

**Time you spend with sister: 50$ an hour, expect when pick up and dropping Emma to school**

**Hug your girlfriend: 70$**

**To kiss your "girlfriend": 100$ 150$ if you make out**

**Sex: 350$ 400$ if we hear moaning**

**Making love: 1000$**

**If I missed anything on this list I will let you know.**

"Jade this is crazy; I can't let you do this on your own." She comes up to me and whisper into my ear. "I know you can't but you will, because you promised me that you would let me take care of you." I nod me head we go lay on the bed. I move on top of jade and move in to kiss her but she stops me. "We can't, she put up cameras, and she will know what we do." I look in her eyes and I know that we can get though anything.

? Point of view

I looked around the room. I waited for everyone to get here. They were all running late. We all are meeting for the same reason… _kill tori and jade relationship._


	14. unknown

**A/n: here you go; chapter thirteen is coming to you. First I want to give a shout out to Midnight-Blood-Shed and her girlfriend. I help put them together and I wish you girls the best of luck. **

**? Point of view**

I wanted another ten minutes before anyone showed up. "You're late, all of you are late." Jade's parents going to sit down on the couch. "Well sorry if some of us aren't faking our death!" "Whatever, so does anyone have any ideas on how to take out tori and jade relationship?"

The room went quiet as we all thought about what to do. "i got it, you all know how jade gets crazy jealous. Well what if you guys send a girl into Hollywood arts and get her to make moves on tori. Jade will get jealous and break up with tori."

Jade's mom stands up; "there just one thing wrong with that plan of yours; where are we going to find a girl who will go against jade?" "Already taken care of, molly would you come out here?" Molly comes from the other room and walks in. "molly you know what to do right." She nods her head. "Good then you two can go." They get up and leave the room. "Ok molly I'm going to be watching you, so don't fail."

The next day I was in a spot where I can see everything that goes on the lunch room. It must be tori and jade first day back. Everyone is looking at them with wired looks. Someone just walked up to them. He must have said the wrong thing because jade just punch the guy and he fell to the floor. Oh fuck, I better call molly. I take my phone out of my pocket and I call molly. "hey, I'm about to talk to tori and jade." "Change of plans, talk to the red-hair girl coming your way." I hung up the phone and look back at the school.

Molly and walks to cat; they being to talk and are soon laughing together. They walk over to tori and jade and sit down. It takes only a matter of seconds before molly starts talking to tori. Good everything is going to plan. Now while that going to down I need to get to the hospital.

I am going to have to sneak around here. Don't want to be caught. I learned the layout of this place so I know where the all cameras are. I almost made it to Gwen's room when I heard a voice. "Hey cat going to see Gwen?" fuck what time is it. One o'clock, cat should still be in school. Oh well I had plan for this.

As cat pass one of the rooms I pushed her in. "hey let me out!" "Don't worry cat, it a fire drill, don't talk though or you lose all of your oxygen and die, then you'll never see Gwen again." Luckily I had learned how to speak like one of the nurses that cat sees every day. "Okay"

I go into Gwen room. I go sit in one of the chair. "Cat is that you." "Nope but cat won't matter to you much longer." "You, what are you doing here?" I get up out of the chair and I move closer to her. "How did you enjoy your coma? You know I'm the one who give a guy 500$ to hit you. If it makes you feel better, cat wasn't the one I tried to hit. Anyway I'm here because I'm finishing what I started; I'm not going to kill you but here." I took a piece of cookie out of my pocket.

"Oh what you're going give me a cookie?" "no not you cat." And with that I walk out of the room and to the room I pushed cat in. "hey cat honey, it taking longer than I thought to get you out, so I going to give you a cookie ok?" "ok." I slide the cookie under the door, then leave.

When I'm five block away I call 911. "911, what's you're…" "Yea the Hollywood hospital just locked a girl with red hair in a room on the third floor and they give her a poisoned cookie, she will die in seven minute if you don't save her." I hung up the phone. Now to watch the fireworks.

I go up a hill where I can see everything, good thing I brought a soda form the store. In three minute the cops come and storm the place. I see the room cat in and soon the door is broke down and one cop is pulling her out. She is coughing up blood. They have doctor take her will they talk to the nurse.

I call one the cops. "Hey it the one in the blue, ask the girl when she wakes up." "Who is this?" I hung up the phone and leave to jade's. I see them talk when tori phone rings. She picks it up and her face turn pale. Guess Gwen called her. I turn one the bug I have in jade's room. "are you sure?... ok we are on our way." "Tori what wrong?"

"Cat been poisoned by one of the hospital nurse!?" hey leave in a hurry and I take the time to knock on the door. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?" "Relax they aren't coming back for a while. I need to go into jade's room." she closes the door and I go to jade's room. I look thought bag that I know she would leave.

I found her dairy and the key for it no problem. I turn to last thing she wrote. I turn to the next page and write a few things. I put the dairy in jade bag and leave. "What did you do?" "Don't worry about it. As long as you do what I tell you everything will be fine.

I go back to the small place that I hiding out. Molly comes in, she looks happy. "Guess what, me tori and jade got paired up to do a project together." "Good thing will work out better. Now suck my dick molly." She gets on her knees and starts. Things are going good "beck…

A/n: if you didn't know that it was beck by the time you got to the end, then you really need to take an IQ test. Anyway, looks like beck back, but how and why, well we know why.


	15. one thing

**A/n: here you go; chapter fourteen is coming to you. **

**Jade's Point of view**

We were told to wait in the waiting room while they pump cat's stomach. "Come on, let's see Gwen. There no point in us just sitting here." "No I'm not going anywhere until I found out if cat going to be ok. If you want to go see Gwen then go, but I'm not leaving. She wouldn't leave me." She gets up and she kisses me on the lips. "What was that for?"

"I waited all day for that, I'm going to go check on Gwen and I'll be right back." I watch tori walk away and I know I was checking her hot ass out. I know that will beat my mom. I get paid a really good amount. I plan on saving up so a can pay to make love with tori. My mom and dad won't take that any form me.

"Are you here to see cat?" I turn and see the male doctor I talked to before. "Oh hey it you, how is your friend, is she doing better." "Yes she is doc, but I will call you if something changes. Now about cat, is she going to be ok?"

"Your friend cat is going to be just fine. We were able to get the poison out of her system. It was a slow acting one, so there won't be anything wrong with her, you can see her now." I walk into the room and cat is wake and scared.

"Jade you came to see me!" she hops out of the bed and runs to me. "Hey cat, I'm glad to see were ok." She goes to sit on the bed and I go and sit on the chair. "Hey the doc said you're going to be just fine." We sit there talking for five minutes when Gwen and tori come in. "hey cat…" "Omg, what are you going here, you should be in bed, I'm not talking to you. Hey tori, how are you." Tori grab my arm and pulled me away. "I'm fine cat, I'll be right back I just have to talk with jade." And we're out before she can say anything.

We end in a closet on the first floor. Before I can say anything tori lips are on mine. We make out until we break apart for air. "I got a job." I was stunned, how could she do this to me.

"I wanted to take care of us. After everything that's happened to us all I wanted was to take care of you. I was the only one who would work. You would do your tori thing and wait on me. That all I wanted form you" I started to cry but I wasn't stopping

"All I ever wanted was to come home and she you… see you there waiting for me. That all that I asked form you; Was for you to wait for me; Was to let me take of us. Let me do all the work while you relaxed at home. Our home, the home that I would have gotten for us. You could do that tori you could do that for me. That all I would ask form you." Tears keep flowing and I wanted to stop but I couldn't.

"You only had one thing to do, was wait for me. You could have spent time with Emma. Once we took her and left hell, it would have ok for all of us. You just didn't want that did you tori? Did you even think about how hurt I would be. Did you even love me in the first place? Or was this all just about sex." I walked out door and hospital before tori could say anything.

**Tori's point of view**

Oh fuck, how bad did I just mess up? I shouldn't have asked that nurse about the job. All jade wanted was me to let her take care of us. I couldn't let her have that could I. what the fuck is wrong with me? I run out of hospital but jade was gone.

I went up the stairs and into cat room. "Hey tori, where's jade?" "I don…" she get up out of the bed and run to… jade? "Hey cat, you don't have to hug me every time you so me." "Can I help myself if I want to hug my best friend?" she goes back on the bed, jade give me a look and turns back to cat. "Here I brought a candy bar." She hands the bar to cat. "Thanks jade." "You should go to sleep; I wake you when you can leave."

She eats the bar and soon goes to sleep. Jade gets up and walks out. "Wait, where are you going?" "I'm going to see if cat can leave." I grab her hand to stop her. "Jade, I'm sorry, I didn't know how…" "Stop tori, just stop and let me go." I let her arm go and she leaves. I know I messed up. All I what to do is make it up to her

But now, I think she hates me. She comes back a minute later. "Ok, so when cat wakes up, we can take her home, where did Gwen go, she wasn't here when I first came back?" "She went back to her room."

We sat in silence for an hour before it all broke me. "Jade, do you hate me now?" she looked at me and for a moment her eyes said yes. That was all I needed, I got up and run. "Tori wait…"

**A/n: ok there you have it, jade "hate" tori. so I will see you all next time**


	16. unknown part 2

**A/n: here you go; chapter fourteen is coming to you. **

**Beck's point of view**

_I sitting here and I getting a blowjob for molly. I know molly loves me and I would be lying if I said I didn't have feeling for her. I would go out with molly but I'm a dead man and dead man can't go out. Oh fuck, she good at this. "Hey move faster." "So you're just going to ignore me?"_

"_Your dead, Andre, not like me dead, but really dead." He moves in front of me. "So this is what you become, a gut who trying to ruin his ex-girlfriend life, and getting a blowjob for some girl." "Hey! Molly isn't just 'some girl', I need her." He back up and soon he is gone, good, I never meant for he to die. But it happened and I can't change it._

"_Beck, I've been at this for five minute and you haven't come yet, am I doing something wrong?" "No, keep going your almost there." She goes back and in seconds I'm coming. "See there you go. Now I have something to take care of molly, you can stay here or go home." I get up, put my dick away and walk out. _

_I walk around until I get to where I need to be. I take out the match, thrown it in and walk away before anyone can see me._

_One item down, more to go. I walk, not being able to get a car for the reason you know, until I get to his place. "Beck, is that you?" "Yes, Danny, it me, now open the door." He opens the door and I walk in. "how are… never mind I don't' want to know. So what bring you to me? "_

"_Cat, I need you and Robbie to rape her." His shot up and looks around before asking, "When and where?" "First thing first, I need you to be at this location at 9:00am, and bring Robbie with you. Don't be late."_

_As I walk out I hear him ask, "How are you going to get Robbie to help." "The less you know." After ten minute of walking I get to Robbie place. I walk in and up to his room. "Robbie, you here." "Beck, is that you."_

"_Yea, how you been man?" "Bad, I wish cat would be me friend again." I sit next to him on the bed. "I need you and Danny to rape cat." He stands up and get angry. "Why would I do that to cat?" "Remember when I told you that cat was dating Gwen, this is your chance to get her back."_

"_How can I ge…" "The less you know, just know tomorrow Danny coming to get you, go with him. Jade's parents will be there and molly. Oh and Ryder too" he nodded and then I left. Two more stops to make. I went to Ryder house. "Just tell me when and where."_

_He was the only person who I told that I was going to fake my death. "You know where, tomorrow 9:00am."_

_I went home and just called jade mom instead. I couldn't take the chance that jade or tori was there. I told when to meet and to bring jade's dad. Molly left a while ago. I liyed down on the bed, tomorrow a busy day for everyone._

**Tomorrow**

_8:00am, one hour before anyone get here. Might as well order some food. "Hey molly, what do you want from the Chinese store." "What, how did you know I got here? Never mind, orange chicken." I order one large orange chicken, one large chicken with broccoli, one small honey chicken wings with French fries. All with white rice and a soda. _

"_So how long do you think it will take everyone to get here beck?" "They will be a half-hour late. So suck me molly." I went to the chair and she got to work. Two minutes later I'm coming like no tomorrow._

"_Molly the food is here." I give her the money and she got the food. "Beck it's too heavy." I quickly got up and run to help her. My hand run across her and it felt like magic. I sat the food on the table. "So why did you get all this food?" "It for everyone. Sit down I'll make you a plate molly." _

_I made her a plate of orange chicken and give her some rice and a bottle of water. I went back to the table and got my chicken wings and soda. I sat down on the couch next to molly. I turned on the TV. "This just in, yesterday a coffee shop was burned down to the ground. People say the fire happened out of know where. Luckily nobody was hurt."_

_I turn to a movie and molly put her feet on my lap. "So now what?" "We wait."_

_As soon as everyone was here, they got their food and sat on the couch, chairs, or floor. "Good, now I'm sure your all wondering why your here. I may have given you little, but you want all of it. We are here to break up tori and jade, and ruin the whole group. Now if any of you want out, you can leave at any time."_

"_All I ask is you don't tell anyone, anything about us." Nobody got up and left. "Good. Now we will take this one step at a time. Frist jade's mom, what happen at home yesterday?" "Nothing, they come in crying, then jade got mad, then it went quilt, then they were all happy and laughing." _

"_Good, don't ask why that good, it just is. Ok, let get to work. Frist molly, you know what you have to do?" "Yes I have to make jade jealous and think that tori has felling for me." I nodded and give her a wink. "Ok, so Robbie and Danny let me explain what you will be doing. Danny you will push cat into an alley and being to rape her. Then Robbie will come in and save her. Any question you two." _

"_Yea, how long do you want Robbie to wait before he steps in?" "Wait until she puts your 'thing' inside her mouth." They looked at each other and nodded. "Good, now then you two will do this all week ok, good, next jade's mom and dad. You two will drop the money thing you set up." _

"_Why the fuck would we do that?" "I thought the one thing we said was that we would never question me." They went quiet and nodded. "Good, now molly and will make a move on tori, Ryder, you make one on jade." "Ok boss." _

"_Good, meeting is now over, you can take the food if you want, molly you stay." They all and soon it was just me and molly. "Molly would you like to go out some time." "I would love to beck." She kisses me and leaves. This is going to be so much fun._

**A/n: wow, thing are heating up now. So beck might just love molly. And what happen with tori and jade. Find out next time.**


	17. forgive me

Tori's point of view

I can't believe it. Jade hates me, I make one mistake and she hates me forever. All I wanted to do is help her. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. I guess I was wrong about that. she wanted to take care of me. All she wanted form me is to wait for her. i would wait for jade for life, but if me and jade wanted to do what we wanted than I had to help.

How can she hate me. I know why; because I broke me promise to her. I need to make it right but how. what could I do? I need to go home and think about it. Which home do I go to? The home where I live with jade, or the home I had? AHH, what is the noise? Oh it my phone. Who the fuck is calling me? Jade... she's calling me? Does she still hate me. _THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT, ANSWER IT! _"hello jade." "Tori came home, I don't know where you went, and I had to go home to my sister, we're playing monopoly. I need you to come home and be with me. I don't know where you got the idea that I hate you but I don't. Just come home so we can talk, I'll be waiting." Wow, guess i know where I'm going to go now. I'll put this away and off I go. I'm on my way!

Jade's point of view

"hey jade, are you going to break up with Tori now?" What the fuck, I playing this game to take my mind off of tori. (which was impossible) and my sister has to bring her up. "No, want makes you think that?" "Well with beck being back and all I though you might go back to him." Oh... Wait what?! Did she just say that beck back? "Sis what do you mean beck came back?" "He didn't say anything to you? He went into you room and came back out a few minutes later and talked to mom." WHAT THE FUCK! HOW, HE KILLED HIMSELF. Ok, clam down jade, it could have been a dream.

Still, I don't want to risk it right now. Not with Tori thinking I hate her. i have to believe he back now. "jade are you here?" Tori, boy she got her fast. "yea, I'm here, met me in my room" "Haha sister, I won, you landed on Broadway!" What, oh well. "we can play again later, I have to talk to Tori. Hey why don't you set it back up and make it for three so Tori can play."

I know that it would keep her busy for a minutes. so i'm going to have to be quick when talking to Tori. I'm move slowly, why, I don't know. "hey jade, you wanted to talk." she moves to sit down and i follow her action. "look, I don't know where you got the idea that I hate you now but it wrong. I love you, yes I was mad at you when you told me that you got a job but I'm over it. If you want a job, Then you should get one."

"Jade, when I run out I had to think about this, us, I want to help you, I want us to work together to be us. All I wanted to do us help. I'm sorry, If you want me to quit the job I got, I will." "I hate to say this, but I would like it if you would quit your job, but there's something else that we have to talk about." I can't say anything else, her lips are on my. fuck that's just cost us... fuck it, my mom can suck someones dick. I feel her push me down onto the bed. Ok, things are getting hot now. "jade I finished... oh sorry jade." fucking shit. "jade, are we still playing monopoly." "yea we are coming right now, Tori get drinks and make some pb and j's" we all go sown stairs and we go one way tori goes the other. I'll tell her about beck being back another time.

**A/n: i didn't really know how to work with this, so I just write whatever came to mind, sorry if it's no good**


End file.
